PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 14: Charlie Brown, Superstar
by HPDrummerman
Summary: With the new baseball season on the horizon, Charlie Brown gets his team ready for their first game. And with Ox now on their team, he's sure they will win now. Also on the other side of town, Peppermint Patty is getting her team ready with Franco on her team. Sally, meanwhile, is trying to get over Linus, but she has a hard time moving on.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 14: Charlie Brown, Superstar

 **CHAPTER 1: MAKING PLANS**

Charlie Brown and Linus were at Linus's house planning the new baseball season. They would have done it at Charlie Brown's house, but Sally was still banned from having any contact with Linus after she kidnapped Eudora to keep her from Linus on Valentine's Day. So Charlie Brown had to go to the Van Pelt's place as a result. Snoopy was with them as well.

"So who do you have down for first base, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I think I'll have Shermy on first again," said Charlie Brown. "He does a good job. Then you'll be on second, and then Pig Pen on third. Snoopy here will be shortstop, of course, and Schroeder as catcher. I'll have your sister in right field again, Patty in center field, and Frieda in left field. Violet, Ox, 5, and Rerun will be our auxiliary players. Ox, in particular, will be our secret weapon that will guarantee our success this year."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with his size and strength, he is sure to hit some homeruns for us. With him on the team, we are guaranteed to win a few games. I'm not expecting us to win the championship, which would be nice, but I'm sure we will have a decent showing for once."

"So when do we start spring training?"

"Sometime next week. The snow has already melted, so that won't be a problem." And the two boys continued to plan out the upcoming season.

Elsewhere, Peppermint Patty and Franklin were also planning for the new baseball season. Peppermint Patty's team had always been the polar opposite of Charlie Brown's. When his team always lost a game, Patty's always seemed to win. And like Charlie Brown, she had a secret weapon of her own; her boyfriend Franco. Franco played baseball back in Germany before he moved to the US, and he was a star athlete. And Patty was sure he would bring even more glory to their team.

"So what's are lineup, Patty?" asked Franklin.

"Well Franklin," she began, "You will be on first base, Roy on second, Mason on third, and at home plate as our catcher will be Hans. Our shortstop will be my Franco. And our outfielders will be Jake in left, Sawyer in center, and last but not least, Marcie in right."

"Sounds like we got a good lineup," said Franklin. "But who do we have for our auxiliaries?"

"Auxiliaries?!" said Peppermint Patty, incredulously. "Only Chuck's team uses auxiliaries, mainly because of how lousy a team he has, with a few exceptions, namely Linus, Shermy, and of course, Snoopy."

"One of those auxiliaries is Ox," Franklin replied. "And from what Charlie Brown's told me, he's a monster of a hitter. I would advise adding some to our team."

"I'll think about it, Franklin," Patty said, finally relenting. "But I make no promises."

"Fair enough." And the two continued to go over the new season.

Back over near Charlie Brown's neighborhood, Frieda and Eudora were hanging out together. Usually they didn't do things together unless they're on double dates with Charlie Brown and Linus, respectively. And with what happened with Sally kidnapping her on Valentine's Day, Eudora wasn't really hanging out with anyone, besides Lucy when she visited Linus. So for the two of them by themselves was a big deal to both of them.

"So how are you after what happened, Eudora?" Frieda asked.

"I'm okay," said Eudora. "Charles said he was sorry for what Sally did to me and that she's on punishment indefinitely."

"Yeah, she is," said Frieda. "In fact, she's not allowed out of the house unless for school or if the family is going out together. All she's been doing is moping around and not even say anything other than greeting you, in a melancholy fashion."

"I'm sure she's upset by all of this, Frieda," said Eudora, turning serious, "but this girl who was supposed to be my best friend kidnaps me by pushing me into a hole in the ground just so she could have my boyfriend all to herself. In a way I do feel sorry for her, but again, in a way, I don't either."

"Well I, for one, am glad you are safe and sound, hun," said Frieda with a smile.

"Thank you," smiled Eudora. And the two of them walked back toward the Van Pelt house.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PUT ME IN, COACH, I'M READY TO PLAY TODAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: PRACTICE TIME!**

The next day, Charlie Brown and Snoopy were getting ready for the first day of training. It was Saturday, so no school was in session. Charlie Brown had gotten his glove and bat out of the closet. Snoopy was doing the same in his doghouse. As he was heading for the door, he turned to Sally, who was laying on the couch, curled up under a blanket in the fetal position with a sad look on her face. She didn't even face her brother.

"Okay Sally, Snoopy and I are off," Charlie Brown announced. "We'll see you later today."

"Okay, have fun," said Sally, meekly. She was a wreck after all that went down. She couldn't go see Linus or Eudora. After what had happened on Valentine's Day she was lucky that she wasn't in the hoosegow. She knew she messed up and she was truly sorry for what she had done. And she was afraid that not only did she ruin her friendship with Linus, though he probably would be more forgiving, but that she ruined any chances of reconciling with Eudora. She felt worse than Lucy did when she was ostracized by the school after the Homecoming incident.

By the time Charlie Brown and Snoopy arrived at the ball field, they noticed everyone else was already there. He was smiling to see that his team showed up early this time around. Frieda immediately went up to greet them.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said, planting a kiss on Charlie Brown. "Ready for a whole new season?"

"I'm ready, Frieda," said an eager Charlie Brown. "I feel like this is our season. Things have been going great for me. Especially when it pertains to us."

"Oh, Charlie Brown," cooed Frieda. Then a huge kid walked up to the two of them. "Hi, Charlie Brown, hi Snoopy, hi Frieda."

"Oh hi, Ox," said Charlie Brown and Frieda. Snoopy gave a quick wave to Ox.

"So where do you want me, Charlie Brown?" he asked.

"For right now, Ox, you will be an auxiliary player. You will be our big slugger, so to speak. If any of the kids get hurt on the field, you will take over their spot."

"Well we're ready, manager," said Lucy, walking up to the kids.

"All right, everybody," said Charlie Brown. "We'll begin practice. Take your positions. Ox, since you're new to the team, you'll observe today."

"Okay, Charlie Brown," Ox complied. And the team began practicing.

 _Well, beat the drum and hold the phone_

 _The sun came out today_

 _We're born again, there's new grass on the field_

 _A-roundin' third, and headed for home_

 _It's a brown-eyed handsome man_

 _Anyone can understand the way I feel_

 _Oh, put me in, Coach_

 _I'm ready to play today_

 _Put me in, Coach_

 _I'm ready to play today_

 _Look at me, I can be centerfield_

 _Well, I spent some time in the Mudville Nine_

 _Watchin' it from the bench_

 _You know I took some lumps when the Mighty Casey struck out_

 _So say hey, Willie_

 _Tell Ty Cobb and Joe DiMaggio_

 _Don't say it ain't so_

 _You know the time is now_

 _Oh, put me in, Coach_

 _I'm ready to play today_

 _Put me in, Coach_

 _I'm ready to play today_

 _Look at me, I can be centerfield_

 _Yeah! I got it, I got it!_

 _Got a beat-up glove, a homemade bat, and brand-new pair of shoes_

 _You know I think it's time to give this game a ride_

 _Just to hit the ball and touch 'em all_

 _A moment in the sun_

 _(pop) It's-a gone_

 _And you can tell that one goodbye!_

 _Oh, put me in, Coach_

 _I'm ready to play today_

 _Put me in, Coach_

 _I'm ready to play today_

 _Look at me, I can be centerfield_

 _Oh, put me in, Coach_

 _I'm ready to play today_

 _Put me in, Coach_

 _I'm ready to play today_

 _Look at me, gotta be centerfield_

 _Yeah!_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A BABBOO NO LONGER SWEET**

"Centerfield" written by John Fogerty

© Wenaha Music Company


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SALLY'S LAMENT**

In the weeks since Valentine's Day, when Sally kidnapped Eudora to keep her from Linus, she had been on punishment from her parents. She was also banned from coming near either Linus or Eudora. While Linus was angry, he was also optimistic about Sally finally seeing the light and realizing that he and she would never be a couple. And when the opportunity presented itself, he would accept any apology from Sally. Eudora, on the other hand, was still traumatized by that night and had vowed to never speak to Sally again after what had happened. Sally was ostracized, but not on the level of Lucy after the Homecoming incident. Still, she was without a best friend. Lucy was a bit more forgiving toward Sally seeing how she was in the same boat months earlier.

The same day Charlie Brown and his team started Spring Training, Sally was taken off punishment, but on a probationary basis. She was still not to see Eudora, but could see Linus ONLY when HE was ready to talk to her. Linus was still allowed to come to the Brown's home to visit Charlie Brown, but Sally had to keep her distance and when Linus stayed for dinner, she couldn't sit next to him. It was hard for her not to talk to the boy she once called her "Sweet Babboo" but it was her reality, now. He was "off limits" until further notice. And as far as Eudora, no chance!

Sally walked around the neighborhood in a zombie-like state. She was almost catatonic. Her world had imploded, and she had no one else to blame but herself. She finally realized what she did was wrong, and it cost her a best friend, and possibly, Linus's trust. As she was walking around, she noticed no one was around to talk to. Everyone was at the ball field with her brother. And she was certain Eudora was watching Linus practice and her presence would've made things worse, so she stayed away from there. She could take Linus being there, but Eudora would have been too painful; especially when there was now bad blood between them. She sighed and went to Joe's Café, but she wasn't really hungry. She would probably get a root beer float and then go back home.

At Joe's, Sally drowned her sorrows in a root beer float. She was on the verge of tears when a familiar face came in. It was Cobra, leader of the Serpent Sisters. She was by herself, as Rattler had some stuff to do that day. Cobra ordered her food and was about to sit down to eat when she noticed the little blond-haired girl crying softly. She recognized her immediately.

"Sally Brown?" she asked.

"Yeah?" said a weepy Sally. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Cobra, leader of the Serpent Sisters," said Cobra.

"Oh yeah, you were the one who found Eudora in the woods."

"Yeah. I couldn't help but notice you were crying. Anything on your mind?"

"You know what happened. I messed up with Eudora. She was my best friend and I let my petty jealousy cloud my judgement. Now I have no best friend, no Linus, NOBODY!" Sally cried even more after that. Cobra tried her best to comfort her.

"Yeah, if you hadn't thrown Eudora in that hole, things would be different," agreed Cobra. "Thankfully, Rattler and I found her. But Eudora called her mother, who had called the police because she was worried about her, for good reason. When we arrived at her house, the police agreed to meet up with you at Lucy's house, with Eudora and us in tow. So that you know, we didn't call the cops; they were already there when we got back to Eudora's house."

Sally wiped her eyes. They were bloodshot from crying all day. "I guess that's why the police were with her that day. But how do I get over Linus? I always thought of him as my Sweet Babboo, but he never loved me. He may have liked me, but now I know that he could never love me, least of all now from this incident."

"Well, Sally you know what they say; 'Time is the best healer', and this will take time to get better. I talked to Lucy and she said Linus was a bit more forgiving. He was upset, but he knew you weren't in your right mind. As far as Eudora, I just say give her time. How long? I couldn't tell you, but as long as it takes. She may forgive you one day, and she may never forgive you. You just need to give her some space for now."

Sally was starting to feel a little better. Who would have thought it would be the leader of the Serpent Sisters that would talk some sense into Sally? But Sally was ready to work towards rebuilding her friendship with Linus. While she couldn't be with him as his girlfriend, she at least wanted him in her life as a friend than not at all. And as far as Eudora went, only time would tell if she would ever forgive Sally.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MARCIE** _ **STILL**_ **HATES BASEBALL**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE HOLDOUT**

"I'm not coming out, sir!" That was what Marcie said to Peppermint Patty when she came over to pick her up for baseball practice. "I hate baseball! You know that! And yet, you don't ever listen!"

"C'mon, Marcie," said Peppermint Patty. "We need someone to play outfield."

"Why not Franco?" reasoned Marcie. "He can play way better than I can, and he loves the sport."

"I have him as shortstop, Marcie," Patty replied. "Plus Thibault is still at military school and won't be back until the beginning of summer. At least work with us until he gets back."

"I thought you kicked him off the team, sir."

"I did, but with his new attitude change, I told him I was willing to bring him back, provided he kept up that change. Look Marcie, the season doesn't begin until Memorial Day Weekend. All you need to do is play right field until then. You'll only play our season opener. I promise. After that we'll use you as an auxiliary player; someone who is a pinch-hitter or a fill-in."

Marcie thought about what her best friend said. Finally, she relented. "All right, sir. You win. But as soon as Thibault comes back, I'm a bench-warmer!"

Meanwhile, back at Charlie Brown's field, he was testing out a new metal bat. He gave it to Snoopy since he was one of his best hitters. Snoopy walked up to the batter box.

"Okay, Snoopy," said Charlie Brown at the pitcher's mound. "Let's see how that new bat works out." And Charlie Brown pitched the ball to his dog, who swung and connected. The rest of the team was in awe at how far the ball went.

"Wow!" said an excited Charlie Brown. "What a bat! It's not too heavy and can send a ball flying!"

Lucy was up next to bat. She also used the new bat. "Okay, Lucy," said Charlie Brown. "Let's see what you can do with that new bat." And Charlie Brown pitched the ball to Lucy who swung and got a foul ball.

"That's okay, Lucy," assured Charlie. "You just need to get used to it."

"Get used to it?" Lucy retorted. "What about it getting used to me?" Charlie Brown pitched another ball and Lucy swung, this time hitting a "grounder" and rolling by Charlie Brown.

"That's… better?" he said, confused. He went ahead a pitched another ball and this time Lucy managed to hit it and it went a decent distance.

"Personally, I prefer a bat that's made of plastic," said Lucy.

"PLASTIC?!" exclaimed Charlie Brown. "What in the world would you do with a PLASTIC bat?!"

"Well, it's lighter, and I can swing it easier…"

"…And the ball would break it upon impact!" finished Charlie Brown. "Lucy, plastic bat are just toys. Nothing beats the real thing in baseball."

"Maybe they have plastic bats that are sturdier," Lucy reasoned.

Charlie Brown sighed. Finally he said, "Just get back out to right field, Lucy. Linus, you're up." And Linus grabbed the new bat. And one by one, all of the other team members tried out the new metal bat enjoying their results.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: TRYING TO MOVE ON**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: HOW TO MOVE ON FROM A BROKEN HEART**

Sally went to the movies later on in the day. While there she saw plenty of kids, some teenagers, some her age, some her brother's age, all couples, going to watch a flick together. She couldn't stand it. She wanted someone to be there with her, and that someone was Linus. But she was trying to accept that they wouldn't be a pair. She purchased her ticket, got some popcorn and a soda, and went in to watch her movie.

Later sometime it was evening, she had made it home and saw that Charlie Brown and Snoopy were back from baseball practice. Frieda was there as well. They were eating pizza and root beer. Charlie Brown noticed Sally was home.

"Hey, Sally," he greeted. "Want some pizza? There's plenty, and Frieda and I can't finish it all. Though Snoopy could, but we're trying to keep that from happening."

"Sure, why not?" she said. And Sally sat down with them and had some pizza for herself.

Later that night, Charlie Brown was asleep in bed. Sally walked into his bedroom. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"Psst, big brother," she whispered. "Wake up. I need someone to talk to."

Charlie Brown awoke from his slumber. "What is it, Sally?" he groggily asked.

"I can't get Linus out of my head," she sadly said. "I know I should move on, but I'm having a hard time doing it."

"Well I never said it would be easy," Charlie Brown said. "Remember when the Little Red-Haired Girl moved away just before I started dating Frieda? I was a complete wreck. I never thought I'd find anyone like her again. And with Peggy Jean having a new boyfriend, I thought I was destined to be alone. But then Frieda gave me that Valentine and confessed that she had always been in love with me. Sure, Peppermint Patty and Marcie liked me as well, but I always liked them as friends, not to mention that they always forced the issue. But now they have Franco and Hans, and they're happy.

"Anyway, I moved on from Heather. Even when she showed up at the Homecoming dance exposing Lucy's plot against me from two years prior, those feelings I had for her were gone, because I had Frieda in my life. And the same thing will happen to you, Sally. You will find someone else who will be willing to be your Sweet Babboo."

Sally took in what her brother was telling her. For the first time she felt like she could move on from her crush on Linus. Between the conversation she had with Cobra and the assurance from Charlie Brown, she now had the courage and strength to continue without having to have him as a boyfriend when he didn't want to be with her.

"Thank you, big brother," said Sally. "You are the best brother a girl could have." And she gave her older sibling a hug. He smiled, knowing he helped his sister.

"We should get some sleep, Sally," he finally said.

"You're right," Sally agreed. "Good night."

"Good night." And Charlie Brown tried to go back to sleep when he heard pounding at the door. It was Snoopy kicking at the door as he always did when he wanted something. He got up and let his dog in who immediately ran into Charlie Brown's bed and went to sleep.

"Must've been another nightmare," Charlie Brown sighed.

The next day, everyone was at the bus stop. Charlie Brown and Sally walked up to everyone standing around. He immediately greeted Frieda.

"Good morning, Frieda," he said with a smile.

"Morning, cutie," she cooed, and they shared a kiss. Lucy, Schroeder, Linus, and Rerun joined them.

"Hey, Charlie Brown," said Lucy. "So do you think we have a chance at winning at least a few games this year?"

"I think with Ox on our side, we may actually have a chance," said Charlie Brown.

Sally stood back from the rest. She looked at Linus, who was deep in the conversation with the other kids. For the first time ever, she felt nothing for him. As much as she showed him love, he never returned it. And with the new confidence she had, she felt like she could move on with her life. She did want to apologize to him about what she did to Eudora, though, but that would have to wait a while. Linus was still off-limits to her and until she was off probation, she couldn't talk to him, unless it was an emergency. And Eudora was still mad at her. Sally had a slim chance of being friends again with Linus, but Eudora at the moment didn't want to talk to her, let alone see her. But with her new-found confidence, Sally was sure she'd find her true "Sweet Babboo".

 **THE END**


End file.
